Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless power transmission, and more specifically to a system software for a configuration web service to provide configuration of a wireless power transmitter which may be part of a wireless power transmission system.
Background Information
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets and so forth may require power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, users may be required to carry chargers in case their electronic equipment is lacking power. Furthermore, users have to find available power sources to connect to, and then, users must plug the charger into a wall power socket or other power supply to be able to charge their electronic device.
An approach to mitigate this issue may include using RF waves through suitable power transmission techniques such as pocket-forming. This approach may provide wireless power transmission without the use of wires or pads for charging devices. In addition, electronic equipment may require fewer components because typical wall chargers may not be required. In some cases, even batteries may be eliminated as a device may be fully powered wirelessly. In this wireless power transmission system, one or more wireless power transmitters may coordinate to provide wireless power charging to one or more wireless power receivers. The wireless power transmitters within the wireless power transmission system may be configured, by the operator/user of the wireless power transmission system, in order to meet the desired performance requirements for wireless power transmission.
A technique for configuring a wireless power transmitter may require a physical configuration user interface, such as control panel of buttons, switches, or other physical configuration control. However, this technique may add substantial cost to the system and may require an undesirable increase in the wireless power transmitter's size, which may be inconvenient to operate whenever the wireless power transmitter has to be physically installed at a location that may have accessibility limitations such as ceiling tiles, or high up on a wall, among others. Another technique for configuring a wireless power transmitter may require an operator browsing a web page of a local server or cloud based configuration service, which may host a web page for configuring the wireless power transmitter. Notwithstanding, in certain situations the operator may not be able to configure the wireless power transmitter by a web service external to the wireless power transmitter, for example, when the wireless power transmitter is not within range of any network device such as the operator's LAN, when there is no LAN available, when LAN has no access to the internet, when the wireless power transmitter needs to be configured at a specific location for configuration that may not have network services such as an installation depot, a laboratory, or a workroom, among other situations. Thus, a need exists for a wireless power configuration web service, which may be located and run from within a wireless power transmitter, in order to provide configuration of a wireless power transmitter within a wireless power transmission system without the need of an external network service.